occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Anaïs Philomel
Marked Anaïs has creamy brown skin, she has markings on her inner right wrist that match all the marked Calumet Guards. Anaïs has almond shaped green eyes, hazel, and brown at the same time. Her hair is long, and curly. It stops at her shoulder depending on her style of choice. Anaïs has a very slim, and slender figure. Her arms, and her legs are long, and lean. Her limbs are all double jointed. She can feel thoughts, and emotions through the Earth. Ferocious Warrior Anaïs is an Earth Faerie, she is very attached to nature, and the living beings (Trees, plants, flowers) that thrive to become it. She is kind, and gentle when surrounded by her element, or her family. She has a natural ability to manipulate Earth, this allows her a minor ability to manipulate plants. Anaïs uses these abilities in the Calumet Guard. She is a ferocious warrior, always keeping in mind her daughter Kiana when at the first line of defense. Calumet Anaïs Philomel has what is known as a mild form of Elemental Manipulation, Terrakinesis. She was born in Michigan on the 23rd of July to Gail Alexander, and Julian Philomel. She was an unwanted child, and her mother and father did not keep her. She was put into an orphanage during infancy, raised there for years, making friends, and eventually sisters Nydia and Zaïre. The girls arrived as children, Nydia and Zaïre had each lost their parents in the same Hunter slaying. Nydia and Zaïre only survived because they were too young to be identified as Fae. Anaïs was born with the power to see the auras of others. She made her sisters Nydia and Zaïre aware of their true nature. When the girls aged out of the orphanage Anaïs lead them to a large community with those of their kind. Humans, and Fae, or half-fae. Zaïre and Nydia are her sisters, of the same element, sharing many similarities beyond elemental intangibility. All of the members of the village known as Calumet are gifted in some way, Nydia and Zaïre's parents are each half-fairy, as Anaïs mother and father were part. In Calumet Anaïs very quickly fell in love with a new boy to the village, a boy by the name of Morgen. He was a wizard, his mother had been a Fairy/Witch, and his father was half-fairy. Morgen was mysterious, and cynical, Anaïs absolutely adored that about him. The first few years he was in Calumet he didn't speak to anyone but Anaïs, and only briefly. It confounded her each, and every time. Until the day she found him at Keweenaw NHP. It was a place no one had ever cared to go with her, even her sisters. When she found Morgen there she wasn't sure if she should greet him or leave him be. In her time thinking he spotted her, he waved her over accidentally using magic as he did. He was more beautiful to her now than ever. The newly formed "couple" spent nearly every waking, and (occasionally) sleeping moment together. They reveled in the companionship of one another, having never found anything like it. The more Anaïs began to care for Morgen, the more she felt she was losing herself in so many ways. Zaïre, and Nydia were off in their own worlds, Nydia had blindly followed a group of banished village members into darkness. Zaïre had voluntarily secluded herself as part of her solemn rite as a Prophetess. Zaïre was going to devote her life to visions, she would seek to maintain complete purity. Morgen, and Anaïs each decided to join the Calumet Guard, and protect their township. Their first child Kiana Arwen Hermia Morgen takes after her father completely, she is a Witch. Kiana was given her father's name as her surname since Morgen is no longer aware of his own. Such formality is useless in Calumet. As a toddler Kiana has shown potential telekinetic ability, and very, very minor Earth Manipulation. Anaïs believes that Kiana is a fairy, that her abilities will develop as she ages. Morgen believes that Kiana is a fairy or she is not, plain and simple. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Married Category:Human Category:Fairy Category:Effie stroud